


a world that’s our own

by demifool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, Other, Questionable Biblical Lore, aka “i was kinda raised Christian but i don’t remember SHIT’, this was supposed to be angst but yknow what it ended up as??, this was written at 11 at night bc I got an idea from song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demifool/pseuds/demifool
Summary: Crowley doesn’t know what to do to stop Armageddon. Adam comes into his full power. Aziraphale decides that he isn’t going to allow him or Crowley to risk being killed in the War.In which an angel and a demon’s love generates power that allows Aziraphale to find them a world safe from both Heaven and Hell.





	a world that’s our own

**Author's Note:**

> this is incoherent as FUCK but uwu  
it’s inspired by goodbye to a world by porter robinson  
enjoy

“Come up with  _ something! _ ” Aziraphale pleaded, his old sword grasped in his hand, a familiar weight even after all these millennia. “Or—“ He lifted his sword, glancing at it, then back down at Crowley. 

Now, some may think he was considering using the threat of death against Crowley. In reality, it was entirely different: he was considering the fact that if the two of them failed to stop Armageddon, he’d be forced to use this sword, possibly against Crowley. The world would be gone, and if Heaven won, he’d be forced into an eternity without Crowley. If Hell won, Crowley would be forced to spend an eternity without him. 

He wasn’t sure which was worse. 

“...or I’ll never talk to you again!” 

That was a suitable threat. And a true one. He wouldn’t have a choice in the matter.

Crowley stared up at him from the ground. Aziraphale could see the hopelessness in his eyes, only intensified by the threat. 

“There’s nothing to do, angel! It’s  _ over!  _ Everything is over!” The demon’s voice cracked on the last sentence. 

And Aziraphale knew he was right. If Satan was coming, there was nothing that either of them could do to stop him. 

There was something to do, though. 

Without taking even a moment to think it through, Aziraphale dropped his sword, fell onto his knees beside Crowley, grabbed him by his face and pressed their lips together. Crowley didn’t resist. And Aziraphale was glad. If this was it for them, he had to do this. 

He summoned his wings as he felt the earth crack open, wrapping them protectively around Crowley, pulling him closer without separating their lips. Crowley had moved one hand to the back of Aziraphale’s neck, the other to his cheek, gently cupping it. 

Aziraphale only pulled away from the kiss as he felt Adam return to his full power. He looked Crowley in the eye— fully golden, his face flushed, lips hanging partway open. Aziraphale could feel the love radiating off of him. It was strong, nearly intoxicating. And Aziraphale felt power come with the close proximity. 

“Is there still time to make it to Alpha Centauri, dear?”

Crowley’s face lit up, but it quickly faded. 

“They’ll find us, angel. We might as well wait for them here.”

Aziraphale knew he was right. He leaned forward, burying his face in his demon’s chest.

“We deserve a world safe from them, don’t we? After all we’ve tried to do.”

“...We do, angel. We really do.”

When Aziraphale felt Adam’s power turned onto them, he acted. He released his true form, after millennia of having it tucked away inside a mortal body, and wrapped it tight around Crowley, still feeling all the love, and taking the power from it. He could hear Crowley’s concerned “angel?” through it all. His true form lacked the necessary parts for speaking, but he was able to echo an “it’s alright, dear, you’re safe, I’m here” directly into Crowley’s mind. 

The love was still radiating from the both of them. The power came with it, and Aziraphale was beginning to worry about what he was supposed to do with it. 

He let it build as long as he could stand it, staying around Crowley, keeping him as safe as he could. 

The power got to be too much, and what could most accurately be called a scream ripped through the minds of anyone in that universe. Angels, demons, humans, anything else that may exist at the time. 

When some came looking for the source, they found nothing but a crater at what used to be an airbase, filled with holy and unholy power at once— a mix that should not have been possible. 

But the proof was there, and Aziraphale and Crowley were not. 

—

Crowley wasn’t sure what he’d opened his eyes to. It looked like the Beginning, from what he could remember of it. He couldn’t feel ground underneath his feet, and other than some flickering pinpricks that looked less like stars and more like the possibility of them, there wasn’t anything in his surroundings. 

Including Aziraphale. 

At this realization, he desperately glanced around. The scream he’d heard right before he opened his eyes here echoed in his mind. 

He called out, desperately, “Aziraphale!”

He didn’t get a response at first, and nearly started crying— he’d lost his angel once, he couldn’t do it again— before a familiar feeling washed over him. No words were spoken, nor pushed into his mind, but he found them in the feeling anyways. 

_ I’m here, my love. Right here. Always. I promise.  _

And he could sense him again. Aziraphale was right there, and nowhere, and everywhere, and he began crying despite the reassurance. 

“A world safe from them, angel. We just have to make it, don’t we?”

He could swear he saw the angel beside him, giving a smile and a nod. 

He wasn’t going to lose him any time soon. There was no God in this world to make it happen. There was Crowley and Aziraphale, in the beginning, and more as time came, more things, more beings, and they were careful. They were careful to keep things from ending. 

They hadn’t stopped the Earth from ending, maybe. But this world wouldn’t. They would make sure of it. 

Crowley could tell as he sat beside Aziraphale on their couch, in the bookshop serving as a near replica to Aziraphale’s old one, though with different books, authors, languages. And when Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, reading through a book with the same old reading glasses he didn’t need, a cup of cocoa in hand, he saw galaxies alight in his eyes. And he knew he’d have to go again soon, he never got to stay long. 

“I wish you’d stay, angel,” Crowley whispered, barely audible. 

Aziraphale heard. Of course he did. He looked over at Crowley with a sad smile, reaching over to run his hand against Crowley’s cheek. 

“You know I can’t, dear.”

“Other worlds can wait, angel, you can stay right here, read your books, go to all the interesting restaurants these ones thought up—“

“Crowley. I know you miss me when I’m not physical. But remember I’m always right here. You can call if you need me. I’ll be back in an instant.”

And Crowley did know. So he settled to leaning into Aziraphale, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Stay for the night, angel. Come to bed with me. It’s better when you’re there.”

Aziraphale smiled. 

“I will, dear.”

He closed his book— finished, now— and stood, holding a hand out to Crowley, who gladly took it. 

Maybe they hadn’t saved their own world, and maybe Crowley was left alone far more often than before now, but the thing about being in love with a universe’s God— and that means  _ romantically _ in love, not the worship kind, Aziraphale had never liked that bit nearly as much, he didn’t understand how humans and those created to be like them figured out about his last God, and himself— was that Crowley was never,  _ never _ alone. 

So when Aziraphale left after Crowley treated him to breakfast the next morning, a kiss on his cheek before spreading his wings and letting his body fade, Crowley felt the  _ everywhere _ of his angel wash over him again, and decided that this was enough for him. More than enough, in fact. 

This was a world the Aziraphale had made, has given life, and they had made  _ their _ lives in this universe. This was a world that was their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading... kudos comment and bookmark pls it makes me 💞💞💞💞


End file.
